


Tomco 2 Chapter 5

by NoMoreTurtles



Series: Tomco 2 [5]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreTurtles/pseuds/NoMoreTurtles
Summary: Marco and Jackie spend a day together





	Tomco 2 Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

> REMINDER: I stream my writing at Twitch.tv/nomoreturtless

Prologue:

“Hey dude, leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible.” Jackie’s voicemail goes off followed by a small beep.

“Should I leave a message?” Star asks putting her hand over the phone. Marco holds out his hand to take the phone. “What are you going to say?”

Before Star can get an answer Marco begins to talk into the mic. “Jackie, it’s Marco. I want to talk to you. Without Tom.” He quickly hangs up his phone and goes to lay in bed. After several hours of waiting his phone rings loudly. “Hello? Jackie?” He says preemptively.

“Marco? No it’s your mother. I just wanted to warn you that your father and I will be held up with your cousin while he’s fixing his front door. Have a good night.” She whispers to Rafael. “Oh, your father says to say hi to Tom for him.”

Sighing. “Okay mom. Goodnight.” He closes the phone and lays his head on his pillow. Shortly after he falls asleep.

 

Part 1:

Marco gets shot awake by his phone alarm blaring. He’s late for school. “Ah crap!” He gets out of bed and shambles to get his clothes on. “Where’s my hoodie? Fuck it!” He runs to Star’s room to get her for school but she’s already left. “Okay, I have fifteen minutes to get there before the final bell.” He darts out the house on his bike and barely makes it to school on time.

“Marco!” Star calls out next to Janna.

“Wow Marco, late to school? Are you embracing your dark side finally?” Janna teases.

Ignoring her “Star why didn’t you wake me up today?” Scowling at her.

Sweating slightly. “Sorry Marco. I was already on the verge of being late myself.”

Just as he’s about to go off on her Jackie walks up. “Hey.” Her tone isn’t sad or sombre but not her usual laid back attitude either. “You wanted to talk?” Holding out her phone.

He looks her up and down for a second “yeah. Not here though. Can we talk in the cafeteria?” She nods and he leads them to a picnic table in the far end of the cafe. “What was yesterday about? You seemed really upset but left on “good terms” with Tom.”

She giggles “dude. I hate that guy, more than I hate anyone else. But you love him so he’s cool with me. Why? Did you and him fight about it?” She’s teasing but something is obviously bothering her.

He looks skeptical “I don’t believe you. You went from slapping the guy at the smallest provocation to shaking his hand nicely. That’s not natural.” 

She punches his shoulder lightly “you idiot. You’re my friend so if you’re happy then I’m happy. No matter who you’re with.” They both chuckle. “Ok. Is that all you wanted to talk about?”

“No actually. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime. Just the two of us.” She turns bright red and her eyes go wide. “Don’t look so surprised. We haven’t hung out in a while and I wanna make up for all this drama shit.” He gives a genuine smile.

“Yeah! I’d love to!” Her heart melting. “When were you thinking?”

“Tomorrow? I have nothing planned so we can hang out all day!”

“Absolutely! Is Tom okay with this though? He seems pretty protective.”

Nodding “I’m sure he’ll be fine with it. I’ll let him know at lunch.”

“Awesome! Thanks Marco!” The bell rings and they walk to class together. “Alright so can we sit and talk at lunch?” He nods and she excitedly returns to her desk.

 

The next few hours go by in an instant to Jackie and the bell for lunch chimes over the loudspeaker. “Marco! Are you ready?” She anxiously taps him on the shoulder

“Yeah! Let’s go!” They quickly make their way to the cafe and pull out their lunches. “What’d you bring to eat?”

“PB&J. You?” She says pointing to a bag with a neatly cut sandwich inside.

“Peanut butter and banana. My favourite!” His sandwich is disheveled and messy in a wrap of paper towel. “So what did you want to do tomorrow? OH! Hold on, I’ll let Tom know that we’re hanging out.” He quickly shoots a text to Star to let Tom know. Across the room Star gives a thumbs up. “Ok done.”

She gives a thumbs up too “great! We could just hang out around town and talk. That’d be cool.” Her excitement showing clearly.

“Alright then!” They continue to talk for the remainder of lunch until the fire alarm rings. “Fire!” Panicked he grabs Jackie’s hand and runs her out of the door. “Are you okay? Where’s Star?” Freaking out.

Suddenly Ms. Skullnik appears. “Calm down Mr. Diaz! It’s just a regular drill! There’s no fire. Good hustle though.” Her gravely voice calming him down.

“Oh.” Embarrassed. “Sorry. You know me. Mr safety.”

Star crashes into him “Marco! Fire! Run!” She’s frantic and spastic.

“Star! Calm down!” Skullnik screams. “It’s a drill.”

“Oh… Sorry Ms. Skullnik.” Star says blushing and holding her arm in regret.

When Marco and Star get home Star’s mirror rings she checks it and sees Tom’s face come up. “Have a feeling that’s for you guy.” She hands him the mirror.

He opens it to see a rather displeased Tom “Hey babe. What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” He scoffs. “You’re hanging out with Jackie that’s what’s wrong!” He’s fuming.

Rolling his eyes very noticeably “She and I are friends so can’t you just accept we’re going to hang out?”

“I’m coming over to talk about this.” Without another word he hangs up and a moment later his transport appears in the yard next to them. “Are you not bothered by what she did yesterday? There’s no way she can just be good with us JUST LIKE THAT!” He comes out and wastes no time getting to his point. “I mean “we’re good”? I don’t believe it!” He starts pacing.

“Star, can we have a minute?” Star goes inside not asking any questions. “I talked to her today, Tom. She just wants me to be happy with you so she let bygones be bygones with you. I asked her to hang out to make up for ignoring her for so long. I’m sorry for the short notice but I owe her this.” His energy is strong but gentle.

Tom looks at him angrily. “But she hurt you!” He’s unable to make any other points against her. “I wish I could be as forgiving as you. I just can’t be with her.” His anger becomes disappointment.

“Well I’m sorry too Tom. I’m hanging out with her and you can’t stop me. Maybe tomorrow you and Janna can hang out. She seems to get along with you.”

Contemplating. “Yeah. I’ll do that. I hope you have fun tomorrow.” He leaves abruptly defeated. Marco goes inside, bitter and sad.

 

Part 2:

Jackie walks up to the Diaz residence with a huge grin plastered on her face. She rings the doorbell and waits with baited breath for an answer. Marco comes to the door dressed up with his usual attire. “Jackie! Hi!” He waves

“Hey Marco! You ready?” She asks clearly hyped.

“Hold on. I have something for you!” He runs to the other room and promptly returns with a large wrapped package in his arms. “Go on and open it.” She places the box on the ground and tears open the brightly coloured paper to reveal a striped longboard. Happiness washes over her “I figured you needed a new board so I went out and bought you one. How is it?”

Examining the specs and feeling it over “it’s wonderful, Marco. Thank you!” She hugs him tightly. “Wanna go test this out?” He nods. “Epic! Let’s go to the skate park!” She takes his hand and rushes him to the sidewalk. “Here, get on!” He gets on the back of the board and they ride swiftly to the local skating park. “This thing handles great! Thanks again!”

“No problem, Jackie. I had to make it up to you somehow.”

She backs him up. “Okay. Watch this!” She blasts down the halfpipe and begins to do tricks around the others in the bowl like a pro. “This is wicked!” Her infectious smile making him giggle loudly.

“That’s cool! You’re really good at that.”

She rides up to him “Thanks. If you want I can teach you some tricks.” Handing him the board.

“Oh, no thanks. I tried skating once and nearly broke my neck. Never again.” Turning her down. “Can you grind?”

“Can I grind?” Almost insulted. She rides to the nearest rail and does a quarter ollie and skids across the rail with ease. “Yeah, I think I can grind.” Chuckling proudly.

“Nice!” He runs over and high fives her. “So how long have you been skating?”

She laughs “Longer than you’ve known me I guess. If you have to ask then definitely since before kindergarten.” She jokes.

“Oh yeah. I guess so” Awkwardly chuckling. “Man, I’ve known you that long huh?”

“I guess so. I can’t believe we’ve only recently started to talk though. I think we have Star to thank for that.” They sit down at the nearby bench. “I wanted to apologize. For my behavior the other day. I was a little abrupt and kind of creepy.”

He looks at her confused. “What are you talking about? I’m honestly surprised you were that big to set things straight with him. I should tell you though he wasn’t happy that we were hanging out today. Made a huge fit in my front yard about it.” He admits. “I convinced him to be fine with it though… I think.” He looks back to yesterday. “He just seemed defeated by it.”

“I can imagine. He’s pretty protective. Almost like a guard dog!” She laughs.

He joins her in laughing but not as enthusiastically. “Yeah but he’s only trying to take care of me. His temper has gotten a lot better than since I met him. I’m proud of him.”

“I am too actually.” Suddenly serious. “When I first met him he was a basket case and exploded over such little things but he actually treated me pretty friendly the other day. I guess people can change.” Looking at Marco and seeing his happiness thinking about Tom. “Dude.” He looks at her. “You’re so gay!” Joking.

“Ha! I guess for him I am.”

“Marco?” Tom walks up with Janna. “Howzit hanging?”

Surprised “Tom! Hi!” He speeds over and kisses him on the cheek. “Hey Janna.” Janna shoots him a finger gun. “How has your day been. Surviving without me?” He teases.

“Yeah. Janna showed me her favourite spot under the freeway!” Looking to Jackie. “Hey. Jackie.” Clearly upset. “How are you?”

“I’m good, Tom. How are you?” Her genuinity surprising him.

“I’m good! Are you guys having fun?” Going along with her nicity.

Nodding with a smile “Marco got me a new skateboard!” Flashing the long skateboard to him.

Looking at Marco now “that was nice of him.” They sit in awkward silence for a minute. “Janna! Wanna see Hell?”

Extremely ecstatic “HELL YES! I’ve been waiting for you to ask!”

“Okay! Marco, have fun. See ya Jackie.” He waves to them and snaps his fingers, calling his coach taking Janna down.

“He seemed to be in a better mood.” To Marco.

“Yeah! Maybe he’s warming up to you?” Hopeful

“I don’t know about that but he’s definitely having fun with Janna!” They continue to enjoy their time, going to the mall and around town.

 

Epilogue:

“I had fun today!” Marco shouts. “Thanks for showing me a good time.”

“Anytime Marco. I’m always down to hang out with you.” They sit on his porch for a few minutes talking. “Is tom the devil?” She asks bluntly.

Laughing hysterically “No! He’s the son of the “Devil”” Punching her gently on the arm.

“Sorry! I just figured if he lives in hell and the horns and his fire. That’s cool though that you’ve met the literal Devil.” Marco tenses. “You have met him right?”

Nervous. “Well his mom is actually the devil but his dad rules the underworld. And no, I haven’t met them yet.” The awkward can be felt in the air. “Maybe I’ll meet them soon.” He’s straining to talk.

“Marco?” She looks to him. “Do you want to meet them?”

Thinking on it for a moment. “Of course, I should meet them but… they kinda scare me. I mean River and Moon are cool but they rule over mewni not HELL!” She’s listening intently. “I dunno. Maybe.”

“Marco. What can go wrong?”

“I could get set on fire and killed.” Completely serious.

“Oh. That’s kinda bad… But! You should meet them, for him.” He gives her a look. “Want me to ask him if he’ll introduce you? I’m not the best person to do it but I’ll gladly help if I can.”

“No. I’ll do it. It’s about time that I do!” A wave of confidence rushes over him and he’s ready to take the leap. “Thanks Jackie!” He wraps his arms around her.

“No problem dude.” Returning the hug.


End file.
